


Breakup

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Breakups, Gen, Negative Self Talk, Sadness, so emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Everyone's reactions to Thomas breaking up





	Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> What? me projecting on to Thomas' characters after my own breakup? surely not.

Thomas wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there, curled and pressed into the corner of the couch, starring unseeingly. Everything in the apartment was still and quite, as though he’d become a ghost in his own home. A dramatic contrast to the inside of his head. 

“He’s a right bastard,” Roman said angrily, looking offended when Patton tutted at him, “No I am right. He’s a jerk and you deserve so much better Thomas. He can walk off the face of the earth for all I care.” Roman was pacing, jittery anger defining every agitated movement.

“Roman is right,” Logan said in a calm voice, a near indifference that made Thomas flinch. “ He didn’t prioritize you Thomas, he proved to you over and over that he did not truly care for you as much as he said he did. When you look at the facts, breaking up was the only logical option.” 

“That’s probably because you weren’t good enough for him Thomas.” Virgil mumbled from where he sat with his chin resting on his knees. “ why would he continue caring for you? You're not worth fighting for, you probably drove him away with your clinginess, you probably laughed to loud or spoke your opinion to much.” 

“Shut it Virgil,” Roman growled, the lack of a nickname showing how truly angry he was. “ This is not Thomas’ fault. Thomas you are perfect and any man worth his salt would be lucky to have you. Next time we’ll pick someone who isn’t such a selfish prick lacking in moral character.” 

“Roman!” Patton scolded through the tears streaming down his face. “Don’t say those things, you know they are not true. He was kind. Kind and sweet and caring. Thomas remember how much he believed in you? How confident he made you feel. Rember waking up to a good morning text every morning? How the butterflies never truly left? You loved him, and he loved you and it was so good and perfect. You guys had planned a whole future together? You have to get him back, you can’t let that future die” 

“You’ll never find love again,” Virgil cried.

“Of course he will!” Roman shouted over Logan who was also trying to assure Thomas that he would indeed love again. 

“Not like that, not like him,” Patton said in perfect heartbreak. 

“No not like him, not like him because you will find someone ten million times better!” Roman was absolutely shaking in anger. 

“He doesn’t want someone ten millions time better, he wants him! He loves HIM!” Patton lifted his head to scream at Roman, a scream ending in a sob.

“We couldn’t even keep him? What makes you think someone ten million times better would even look at Thomas?”

“Shut up!!” Thomas shouted, catching them all by surprise, quite now except for Patton’s sniffles. “Just shut up, please please just up,” Thomas mumbled, pressing hands over his ears and bearing his face in his knees. The sobs were coming back. The levy breaking and sweeping away the numbness. 

 

“Thomas?” he was about to beg the voices of his sides to shut up again when he realized that the voice was coming from inside the room. He looked up to see that Joan had let themselves in when he did not respond to their knocking. He made eye contact with his friend, desperately trying to choke down the sobs but it was no use as another one broke free of his throat. 

“Oh Thomas,” Joan said gently, coming to sit next to him on the coach and scoop him up in their arms. 

Thomas turned his face into his friends chest, and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! come say hi on tumblr,@ inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
